This invention relates to apparatus for securing two members together, and particularly for securing a tooth adapter to an excavating dipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,591 Whisler, shows a C-clamp and wedge typically used to secure a tooth adapter to the lip of an excavating dipper. The dippers are often used in open pit mining of ore. Sometimes the wedge works loose in service allowing the adapter and teeth to fall off. They then get mixed in with the ore and cause serious damage to crushing apparatus used to treat the ore after the mining operation.
Numerous attempts have been made to prevent loss of the adapters and teeth on excavating dippers. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,160,967 Nichols, 3,440,745 Palm and 3,455,040 Ratkowski.
None of these attempts to solve the problem have been completely successful. In addition, welding the wedge to the C-clamp shown in the Whisler patent has been tried, but this has also not solved the problem. It is believed that the reason for lack of success in solving the problem in the past has been due to the fact that it was not recognized that the digging member and base flex to substantially different degrees in service. In addition, attempts to secure the wedge have been inadequate.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide apparatus for firmly securing two members together where one of the members is subject to more flexing movement than the other.